warriorscatsroleplaysandfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
SharpClan
About SharpClan SharpClan: equivelent to ShadowClan Personallity: Proud, Fierce and overly protective. It is said that the cold north wind blows over them and chills their hearts. Prey: anything they can find. Crow-food, Frogs, Mice, Whatever! Founding leader: Shadestar Territory SharpClan lives in a marshy territory filled with Pine trees. A carrionplace is located inside their territoy. Their borders are thunderpathes, one bordering MossClan and one bordering HawkClan, and Fivetrees. marsh and pine forest stretches beyond the last border. The forest and it's five clans (MossClan, RushClan, SharpClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Jay, Rain, Holly, Shade and Thistle. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Jay, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Rain, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Shade had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Holly loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thistle could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Frozenfern. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the Talkpage. Rules *Kits can have mates and kits *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, MCA, apprentices, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Shadestar: Dark gray tom with cold, ice-blue eyes. Self-centered, Short-Tempered and Selfish. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Ferretpaw Deputy Morningheart- black she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Daughter of Aspenstar and Dapplestar. Nice, outgoing and very smart. Has a crush on Lionclaw. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Volepaw Medicine Cat Coldcloud white tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Cloudpaw MCA Cloudpaw pure white she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Warriors Lionclaw ginger tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Has crush on Morningheart. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Lakeheart black she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Mates with Blackfern. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Luckypaw. Apprentices Volepaw silver she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Ferretpaw. Sister of Luckypaw. Roleplay by Frozenfern. '' Ferretpaw black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Has a crush on Volepaw. Brother to Cloudpaw. Spy for StarClan on Dark Forest. ''Roleplay by Frozenfern. Luckypaw green tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Cloudpaw. Brother of Volepaw. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Queens Kits Foster Kits Elders Former Members Role-playing Category:Clans Category:Fanfiction Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Members Category:Fanfiction Clan Members Category:Frozenfern's Fanfiction